


We’ll Have to Muddle Through (Somehow)

by rosiecorsair



Category: Football RPF, Schweinski - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiecorsair/pseuds/rosiecorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my gift for the Schweinski gift exchanged. I hope this is what you wanted, I put my own little spin on the prompt which was "could spends first christmas together secretly engaged!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’ll Have to Muddle Through (Somehow)

_To: Lukas  
If I had a euro for every time someone offered to put me up for the holidays this year I’d be a rich man_

_To: Basti  
I don’t know how to tell you this, but you are ALREADY a very, very rich man_

_To: Basti  
And you better not be making plans for the holidays_

Bastian smiled to himself as he looked down at his phone before shoving it in his pocket and running off after Holger and his lady friend as they made their way towards the venue that would be holding the Bayern holiday party. 

Phillip had been the first to offer, which hadn’t surprised him at all, as Fips was forever a captain, always taking care of everyone, and had broached the subject one evening when Bastian had phoned him to check on his ankle. 

“Listen, Basti, I know it’s been a rough year…”

“What are you talking about? We won the world cup, I would say it’s been a fantastic year.”

“I just mean, with your injury, and well with Sarah and all, Claudia and I talked it over and we think it would be great if you spent Christmas over here, with us.”

Bastian had hesitated just a fraction of a second, “Really, Fips, it’s fine. I’m fine, I won’t be alone, I promise.”

Philip had sighed but hadn’t pressed the issue, changing the subject quickly to Bayern’s tactics for the upcoming game. 

Mario and Manu had been next, both extending enthusiastic invitations for Bastian to spend the holidays with them. “I mean I know you’re tough,” Mario had said, “But it sucks to spend the holidays away from the ones you truly want to be with.” Bastian had spent half a second wondering if Mario was speaking from experience, and another minute more if he was referring to a special someone who would be spending his Christmas all the way in Dortmund. 

One by one each of his team mates had extended him an offer to spend his holidays with their families. Some were sincere and some were half hearted but he was touched. He had the same answer for all of them though, giving a knowing smile and simply replying, “I won’t be alone, I promise.”

He repeated the same thing as Thomas once again repeated an offer for Bastian to spend the holiday with him and Lisa, and of course the horses. “We just got a new horse, his name is Freddy, he’s so tiny you will love him, you have to come over and see him, he will cheer you up I just know he will, he loves carrots and sugar cubes and you can come and feed him and I will cook Christmas dinner, Basti!”

Out of the corner of his eye Bastian saw Holger shoot Thomas a look that was part bewilderment at how he spoke so fast without taking a breath and horror at the thought of Thomas cooking an actual meal. “Thomas, I’m flattered, really, and while I would love to meet Freddy, I will really be fine.”

“Basti, I know you’re sad because of Sarah, it’s ok, you don’t have to hide it, but you really must come. You haven’t lived til you’ve tried my Christmas pudding!”

“You won’t be living after you’ve tried it.” Holger whispered next to him. 

Bastian gave him a smack and pulled his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed again. 

_To: Basti  
I mean it. No plans._

He smiled at Thomas, “I promise, I won’t be alone.”  
*  
“You’re always attached to that thing.”

Lukas looked up from his phone and frowned at Chambo, “Not always.”

Santi grinned at him, “Yes, Lukas, always on the instagram and twitters. Always with the texting, tell me, Lukas, my friend, who is on the other end?”

Lukas just grinned and simple said, “Fans.”

“Oi, back me up here, lads. I think Lukas needs an intervention.” Chambo shouted across the room to Per and Mesut. Mesut just rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about never getting any peace and quiet while Per grinned and replied, “It’s not use, we’ve tried.”

“There’s no harm in it.” Lukas insisted and Chambo laughed.

“Maybe you should just marry it.”

Lukas didn’t say anything, but he didn’t miss the gleam in Per’s eye and the knowing smile he gave him.   
*  
Winning the final game before break was a great feeling, and Bastian found himself in high spirits as champagne was poured in the locker room to celebrate the end of a fantastic start to the season. 

He smiled as pictures were taken and posted on social media and found himself typing out a quick text as well.

_To: Lukas  
We won. Seven days. _

_To: Basti_  
Seven days, Mein Hase.   
*  
Christmas was for Louis and Bastian understood that. He hadn’t been lying when he told everyone he wouldn’t be alone for Christmas but as he looked at his watch and glanced out the window of the airport he began to have serious doubts about whether he would be alone on Christmas or not. 

The plan had been to show up in the evening, after Lukas had spent time with Louis, opened presents and had Christmas dinner and then they could have their own Christmas. Their first Christmas. He pulled up his hood and sunk back into his jacket before looking at the metal band around his finger. It’s the first time he had risked wearing it in public. But this was special, this was their first Christmas, together...as a….actual married couple. 

No one knew. Lukas had said he had a suspicion that Per knew, but would never say, not until they were both ready. And after ten years of playing together, of striving together for something so meaningful and special, something to cement their relationship, and so after the World Cup Final they had done it, in secret, and gotten married. 

Things were supposed to be fantastic from then on out. They would tell the world, they would be together. Sarah had understood, and Lukas had assured him Monika had known for years about them, they had separated years ago. They would tell their teammates, and the world. 

But it hadn’t gone as planned, and now here it was month later and it was still a secret to almost everyone except Per apparently. Things were bad for Lukas at Arsenal, and things had been bad for Basti at Bayern, being plagued by rumors and injuries. 

Christmas was supposed to be the time when they could be together and finally celebrate properly, and Bastian had so been looking forward to it. And now the weather would ruin everything. An announcement sounded over the Paris airport, “Due to the weather there have been a number of cancellation and delays in and out of DeGaulle Airport, please check at your gate to see current information.”  
Bastian sighed, he had checked at his gate and it wasn’t looking good. Of course Lukas had to stay in London, he didn’t get a winter break like the Bundesliga, so Basti decided to fly to him, with a stopover in Paris (he thought maybe he could pick up a great gift along the way but realized very quickly he wouldn’t be leaving the airport anytime soon. 

He picked up his phone and made a call “It’s me.”

_“You don’t sound pleased, mein hase."_

Bastian sighed, “Well my flights delayed, and I don’t think I’m going to make it to you before the end of Christmas. Looks like I will be spending our first Christmas together apart, on my own, in an airport.”

_“Don’t fret, we will figure something out. I will walk to you if I have to.”_

“Lukas don’t be ridiculous, this just isn’t going to work, I should have known that something would go wrong, something always does.” 

_“Basti, stop, just, wait there….I will figure something out.”_ And with that Lukas hung up. 

Bastian sighed, “Where else am I going to go?” He mumbled to himself before stretching out and pulling his phone out to play a game. 

Slowly people began to filter out of the airport, they have found rooms or other flights but he had been told to stay put and that’s where he would stay. He listening to the sounds of Christmas music playing softly over the speakers 

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light_  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yuletide gay  
Next year all our troubles will be miles away 

Bastian bit his lip in bitter sadness. This was supposed to be a merry Christmas. 

“Faithful friends, who are dear to us, gather near to us once more.”

Bastian’s head shot up to see who was signing. His face registered with shock before a huge grin broke out and he ran towards the singer “Lukas!” He exclaimed embracing him. “How did you?”

Lukas cut him off, “Don’t worry about how I did it, I’m here now. You were not going to celebrate our first Christmas alone.”

Bastian looked around, “But we are in an airport.” He frowned.

Lukas cupped his face with his hands, “I don’t care where we are, as long as I’m with you, we are going to celebrate this special day.”

And as Lukas and Bastian sipped their hot chocolate, and held hands with their matching bands, Bastian couldn't think about what next year will bring them. But for now, this moment, their first Christmas it was perfect.


End file.
